leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Hextech Crafting/PROJECT Crafting
Shortly after the release of patch V6.15 Riot introduced a limited time (1st - 16th Aug.) special crafting that can be used to create summoner icons, special loading screen champion cards and skins related to the PROJECT theme. http://eune.leagueoflegends.com/en/featured/skins/project-2016/content/crafting It follows the Hextech Crafting ideology but uses different kind of materials. Chests are called caches and don't need keys to be opened. Blueprints are like chests but instead of opening with a key they are fused with numerous cores to produce an item. All the items can also be bought by from the shop. Cache Similar to a chest but unlocked thus no keys are used unlike in Hextech Crafting. Starter Cache By buying the event exclusive Summoner icons from the shop ( or ) you gain the summoner icon and a champion specific PROJECT Cache. Each of these caches can be obtained only once. 80px EM Caster Cache The cache inholds: * 80pxpx EM Caster summoner icon * image:PROJECT_Ashe_Cache.png PROJECT: Ashe Cache Decrypter Cache The cache inholds: * 80px Decrypter summoner icon * image:PROJECT_Ekko_Cache.png PROJECT: Ekko Cache Hyper Edge Cache The cache inholds: * 80px Hyper Edge summoner icon * image:PROJECT_Katarina_Cache.png PROJECT: Katarina Cache 80px DISRUPTION Cache The cache inholds: * 80px Disruption summoner icon * image:PROJECT Disruption Cache.png PROJECT: Disruption Cache image:Augment Cache.png Augment Cache These caches can be either bought from shop for or by combining three augment cache fragments. They are the main source for crafting materials. Cache contains: * image: PROJECT Core.png image: PROJECT Core.png Two PROJECT Core's * image:Augment Cache Fragment.png Possibly an Augment Cache Fragment. * Loot shard (same as Hextech Chest) * a skin shard image:Augment Cache Fragment.png Augment Cache Fragment Three of these can be forged into an augment cache. PROJECT Cache These caches that are found inside of the starter caches contain the first materials for fusing the blueprints. Addition to the blueprints they also contain: * 80px Augment Cache Fragment * image: PROJECT Core.png PROJECT Core 80px PROJECT: Ashe Cache In addition to the items found in a PROJECT cache it contains the PROJECT: Ashe First Strike Icon Blueprint 80px 80px PROJECT: Ekko Cache In addition to the items found in a PROJECT cache it contains the PROJECT: Ekko First Strike Icon Blueprint 80px 80px PROJECT: Katarina Cache In addition to the items found in a PROJECT cache it contains the PROJECT: Katarina First Strike Icon Blueprint 80px image:PROJECT Disruption Cache.png PROJECT: Disruption Cache Considered as the ultimate cache as it is the only one containing surely a blueprint for a project skin. Available 9th - 16th of Aug. for or and can be bought only once containing the following items * image: PROJECT Core.png image: PROJECT Core.png image: PROJECT Core.png image: PROJECT Core.png image: PROJECT Core.png image: PROJECT Core.png image: PROJECT Core.png Seven PROJECT Core's * image:Augment Cache Fragment.png image:Augment Cache Fragment.png Two Augment Cache Fragment's * PROJECT: OVERDRIVE Skin Shard Blueprint image: PROJECT Core.png Core Project crafting has only one material, Core, that are used to fuse, build up or power the various blueprints. Number of cores needed varies depending what is opened. Main source for them is the augment cache. Blueprint Blueprints are opened by fusing them with seven to eleven cores to forge its content. 80px Ashe First Strike Icon Blueprint Fuses with seven 32px cores to unlock Ashe first strike icon to unlock first strike loading screen champion borders. image: PROJECT Ashe First Strike Borders.png 80px Ekko First Strike Icon Blueprint Fuses with seven 32px cores to unlock Ekko first strike icon to unlock first strike loading screen champion borders. image: PROJECT Ekko First Strike Borders.png 80px Katarina First Strike Icon Blueprint Fuses with seven 32px cores to unlock Katarina first strike icon to unlock first strike loading screen champion borders. image: PROJECT Katarina First Strike Borders.png OVERDRIVE Skin Shard Blueprint Fuses with eleven 32px cores to unlock random project skin shard not including the ones introduced in patch V6.15 (Project: Ashe, Ekko & Katarina) References Category:League of Legends Category:The Store